rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
Evening News
Evening News is the fourteenth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the second episode of the second season. Summary Since his previous plans of gaining Ryahno's power over the guards never worked out, HowYu decides to try and usurp it the dirty way. Episode in Details As usually, before she heads out for work, Gwady watches the evening news, though she is more than disappointed with their choice of topics and gives up on watching, leaving her home then and joining Iris Boromas at work. At the same time in a dark alley HowYu is joined by a hired mercenary, with whom he made a deal. A while later Ryahno finds herself alerted by someone claiming to be robbed and gives chase, following the thief. As she steps into a dark alley the thief throws the wallet he appeared to have stolen back at her. She discovers it to be covered in blood, though before she can make a call to inform Yavei or the police, she is interrupted by HowYu's appearance, shining a spotlight onto her from a helicopter and framing her for murder and robbery. Gwady returns home, as usually watching the news, only to be presented with the topic of the day: Ryahno apparently robbing and murdering a civilian. Quickly she leaves the house again, not believing what happened. Ryahno meanwhile escapes from the press, unable to explain to the police, namely Ching what happened and takes to the roofs, heading to her home, where Gwady is already waiting for her, clearly unhappy about the turn of events. Uuzoo in her home, while getting ready for work, is just as shocked about the news she hears on the radio, though decides to head to work anyway, knowing that she probably can't find her commander, even if she tried to. In the Quiet Corner Café HowYu is enjoying the spread of gossip and news about Ryahno following the apparent robbery and murder. MuDan on the other hand isn't as happy as her teacher, as she does her job at the café, serving customers, one of which notices her unhappy appearance and asks her about it. The two engage in a short conversation. Gwady, determined to solve the situation regarding Ryahno contacts Yavei, who in turn redirects her to the police station and more importantly to YiFung. Following the directions she makes her way to the police, where she bumps into Loco Wish, Ching and YiFung. The latter revealing during a conversation, that she got information about it being a set up from MuDan, and that she is supposed to meet the girl to get details on it. The police and YiFung get ready for the meeting, though after MuDan hands them over, Gwady interferes and steals the documents, running off with them. At sunrise the rat then hacks the broadcasting signals of the city to display the true criminal to the public, which she caught and got a confession out of. She leaves the police with the location of the criminal, then cuts the signal. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Gwadeweido * Iris Boromas * Su HowYu * The Hired Mercenary * Kuraz Ryahno * Liu Cha Ching * Bueh * Yin Uuzoo * MuDan * Hwong YiFung * Sheenyai Yavei * Loco Wish Trivia * According to Zennore watching the news used to be a beloved habit of Gwady's, though the rat dislikes how the news turned out to be more and more full of lies and half-truths, which still doesn't stop her from watching them. * Zennore also said that "She (YiFung) totally let the rat take it (the plans). Although she was surprised by Gwady’s actions, she wasn’t really worried of what might come next." Links * Official link to the episode on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 2 Category:Episodes